Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are implemented for a variety of purposes in electronic device applications. As one example, when implemented for backlight applications in a portable electronic device, such as in a wireless communication device or tablet computer, dimming control can be implemented to preserve battery power, such as in a standby mode or when time has elapsed without an input to the touchscreen. Dimming control can often be based on both user and feature settings. Dimming control can, for example, be based on controlling a current through a given LED. Such current control can be implemented to provide the current control and regulation for a variety of current settings to accommodate the dimming control, as well as to mitigate power consumption and to be able to withstand a variety of design constraints, such as to maintain a certain minimum voltage at a given package pin and to maintain a peak accuracy in current regulation.